


The submissive's Mark

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [16]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Collar, Dom Leonard Snart, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Kinktober 2019, Knife Play, M/M, Possessive Leonard Snart, Sub Barry Allen, butt plug, masochist Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Len knows that his marks on Barry will always fade by the next day. Len decides he wants to bare Barry’s mark instead.Kinktober 2019 Day 18: Dom/sub | knife play





	The submissive's Mark

“Color Sir?” Barry breathed from his place perched on Len’s lap. 

“Green, I’m fine baby, don’t look so nervous,” Len smirked amused as Barry checked the leather cuffs around Len’s wrists for the 10th time. 

“I just need to make sure,” Barry worried his lower lip before stilling when Len leveled a firm look at him and Barry let out a slow, even breath of air. 

“I know, but I trust you and you trust me,” Len said as he lifted his cheek to nuzzle at Barry’s hand as they pulled back from checking the cuffs. Barry leaned down and pressed their lips together for a soft kiss before Barry sat back up and reached over to the side table.

Len’s breathing hitched when the low light of the bedroom glinted off the shining blade of the small knife Barry was now holding in his hand. 

“Do it,” Len ordered before moaning out at the sting of the shallow cut that Barry drew across his right hipbone in a single vertical line. 

“Yesss,” Len hissed out as he curled his fingers around the leather cuff’s as his body was flooded with arousal. Barry panted unable to stop the way his body started to slightly shake as he watched Len’s ecstasy just from that small cut. 

“My initials are going to go on your right hip Sir and your left hip will also bare my mark,” Barry spoke as he carefully curved the blade into the top half of a capital B next to the first cut. 

“Sounds perfect baby,” Len moaned as Barry pressed him down firmly against the bed with his legs when the older man tried to buck up into the touch of the knife. 

“Please Sir,” Barry begged as he finished the B, it was taking everything he had to stop his hands from vibrating as the collar around his throat contracted against his skin as he swallowed rapidly. 

“Make the next letter fast, I love that sting,” Len commanded and Barry nodded slowly as he shifted the blade over a bit and quickly carved in the A next to the B. Len moaned as his cock throbbed against the curve of Barry’s ass that was seated snugly atop of his crotch. 

“The left hip now, keep going baby,” Len encouraged as the light of the room made the red blood on the knife look darker than usual as Barry shifted it across his stomach to his unmarked hip. 

“I’m going to keep it simple Sir, I’m not sure I can draw the whole thing right now.” Barry panted, his hands still steady but his legs were beginning to tremble and he was pressing his ass down against Len’s erection with a silent need. 

“We’ll work up to the full symbol baby, do what you can.” Len understood and he was beginning to crave the feeling of being sheathed inside of his submissive just as much as the feeling of the blade on his skin. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Barry breathed out before turning his full attention to Len’s bare hip and held his breath as he dragged the bloodied tip of the knife over the soft flesh, twisting his wrist and digging in a bit more than before. 

Len moaned out, tossing his head back against the pillow under his head as pleasure and pain flooded his system as the single, jagged line throbbed in time with the BA on his other hip and his cock resting against Barry’s ass. 

“Finished Sir, you have both my marks now.” Barry set the knife down on the side table as he stared at the oozing red marks that made up a crude lightning mark and his initials staring up at him from his Dom’s skin. 

“It’s only fair we both bare the other’s marks.” Len smiled hazily up at Barry who was fully erect and breathing just as heavily as Len was. 

“M-May I have your cock now Sir?” Barry squirmed a bit as he wet his lips, his fingers digging into his thighs as he kept himself from touching without permission. 

“You did such a good job for me today baby so of course you can.” Len crooned knowing it took a lot for Barry to do this for him. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Barry was quickly to lift himself onto his knees as he reached behind himself. Len smiled at the blush that appeared on Barry’s face when a wet noise sounded out as Barry pulled the plug out of himself and dropped it onto the bed next to them. 

“I’m ready for you Sir,” Barry breathed out, blushing deeply as he held his ass cheeks apart and stared down at Len with parted lips and blown wide eyes. 

“Such a good boy,” Len crooned as he planted his feet firmly on the bed and snapped his lower half up, crying out in pure pleasure. His cock was taken into Barry’s hot, wet hole with ease and the action tugged on the fresh cuts on his hips adding pain to the mix. 

Barry gasped and panted as he stayed kneeling there, holding his ass cheeks apart and cock bobbing as Len thrust up into him, fucking him even while restrained and baring both of Barry’s marks. 

“Let go, baby, I know you’re so close.” Len encouraged seeing the way Barry’s body was so tense and cried out when Barry’s eyes rolled up into his head as his body blurred as he vibrated finally unrestrained thanks to his Dom’s order. 

“Fuck!” Len cried out as he slammed himself up into Barry and stilled as the younger man vibrated and clenched up around him. Add in the sting of the cuts on his hips and the trickling of blood, Len was flung headfirst into his orgasm. 

“Sir!” Barry cried out, his cock spurting cum up over his stomach and chest as he felt Len come inside of him in a familiar, possessive way. Barry let his body go limp and he fell onto the side of the bed, chest rising and falling as he stared at the bleeding cuts he had made on his Dom’s body. 

“You did so well for me baby,” Len easily had the cuffs off and his arms were now curling around his sub’s body, holding him close and pressing a dirty kiss to Barry’s lips.

“Maybe next time, I can get the full symbol on you, Sir,” Barry offered when the kiss broke and Len just smirked at the comment. He knew that once Barry saw his marks on Len’s skin and knowing he would get Len’s cock as a reward would make him more agreeable to Len’s favourite kink.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the Sin  
https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com


End file.
